Tormented
by The Cabbage man's legacy
Summary: People change, I understand that. I'm not a complete idiot but don't you think its sad when someone you know and love changes beyond recognition? Don't you think it would be scary if they started smiling every time they killed?


_Sometimes people are going to dislike you and you may even meet a few who hate you, I'm not stupid, I at least know that much but what I don't get why the vice-versa can't work for me as well. Why doesn't anyone like _me_? I always try to be friendly towards others, though I may not have always been polite, yet still they treated me like I was worse than the mud on the bottom of their shoes._

_It is the adult's who have always treated me with the most distain and that confuses me, aren't the adults supposed to support the children? Isn't it their job to look after them? So why then? Why won't they even look at me? They won't even acknowledge my existence, when I try to talk to most of them they turn away, ignoring me._

_So then tell me, why I should continue with something as pointless as being kind to them when all I ever get in return is a cold stare? Should I explain why I've chosen to continue pretending that I myself haven't grown to hate them? It was just a simple gesture really, nothing fancy, I opened the door for this pink haired girl and she said 'thank you'._

_What's so great about that? You'll probably ask, so maybe I try to explain so that you understand. She was the first person to ever say those words to me; I guess it made me happy to think that not everyone hated me._

_But then ironically everything was twisted around, the person who liked me, hated me and everyone else pretended to love me, too afraid of me to tell the truth, which means that basically things are still the same, I just have one less person on my side._

Prologue:

My hands were covered in the blood of my enemy and for some reason I couldn't help but relish it, the feeling of having such control over someone I'd hated for so long. His body was no longer functioning correctly due to the injury I'd given him when I'd used the Futon Rasengan, I know I promised Tsunade I'd never use it again but I'd crossed my fingers, making my own promise: that if ever I ran into him again I would use it! And now I'd had my chance, I couldn't help but rejoice as he staggered towards me, only still alive because I was going easy on him.

"So this is what the great and mighty Sasuke has come too?" I taunted "being beaten by a simple fox" angrily he came towards me but I just pushed him aside, intoxicated by my own power. I would end this _my _way.

I ran towards him pinning his nearly half conscious body against a tree, I couldn't help but smile smugly as I though of how the tables had turned. I hated this guy with everything inside of me and now it was time for him to die. It was fair wasn't it? He'd always taken everything away from me, the girl I loved, the respect that I'd always wanted, it was right for me to take his life in return and perfectly logical.

I pulled a Kunai from my pocket as the adrenaline rushed through my veins, this was something I'd been waiting for a long time, and there was no need to rush it. If anything I wanted to savour the moment, remembering the feeling of his fresh blood against my skin and its sweet smell and of course the metallic taste of my own as blood from a cut seeped into my mouth. Everything was perfect now, everyone else was fighting their own respective battles and when they find me all I'll have to do is lie by saying that someone else had gotten there first. No one would dare disagree and Sakura, well Sakura would mourn but eventually I was sure she'd get over it, she'd be better off really, without that scumbag messing up her life.

It was then that for a moment I finally hesitated, unable to lift the Kunai up to the boy boy's chest. It was not because I cared for him but more because I realised that if I did this Sakura _would _get hurt but then I reassured myself, sometimes things have to be done. Sasuke was an enemy of the village, he'd have to be taken down someday and since I was here it would be wrong if I was denied the pleasure of doing just that.

Wiping the blood away from my mouth I released Sasuke who somehow managed to continue moving as he suddenly charged; running towards me. I smiled and also began moving in his direction, humouring him for a while as I dodged his attacks easily. This was now clearly no longer a fight but he still struggled on trying desperately to get away from me and I laughed with audacity, no longer seeing him as a person but an incarnation of my hate.

Finally it was time to end it; I grabbed hold of his lovely black hair, smirking at the stupid look of terror on his face. I pulled my kunai up into the air, then plunged it into his heart, feeling an immense joy as his body fell limp in my arms. There is nothing that can possibly ruin this moment, I thought to myself as I threw the extra baggage on to the ground.

That was what I thought until I saw her standing there, stock still, her eyes wide as she stared at me in horror, tears brimming from her eyes as she looked frantically from the blood stained me to Sasuke's body.

"Please Naruto" she begged "Tell me this isn't true!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

Well I've already done the next chapter as you'll all be shocked to know. Well anyone who reads my stories regularly will know that normally I just make things up as I go along with only a very vague Idea of where the story is heading ad this time is just the same! (I bet you're all so shocked aren't you?) I'll just be doing a couple of chapters before I release anything on the advice of what a reviewer told me! Don't you just love those guys? Well anyhoo, you may now also notice the huge amount of on-going stories which I'm now 'dealing' with and yes I'll be honest, with this story added to the mix things will be so much slower from now on… But I can't help it, digging this hole for myself is fun and when I get inspiration for even the stupid stories like 'try to understand me' I can't help but just write more on them. Just the other day, well I say other day but by the time you read this it will probably have been a while, I released my first chapter of Pretense in ages because I just suddenly had this idea which made me put all my other stories on hold!

And if you're still reading this then I'll now say something about the story, which is pretty damn obvious. I mean I can't be the only one who noticed how OOC Naruto is… Hopefully he'll be a bit less psychotic by the end of this, crazy Naruto's fun to write about though (insert smiley face).

Then one last comment in this long authors rant, the chapters will get longer, this was just a prologue., which you probably guessed with the whole prologue bit a the beginning.


End file.
